


Say It!

by Tesla_HW_Writer



Series: AgentCorp Love Story [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AgentCorp, AgentCorp Angst, Alex in pain, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Broken Promises, Coma, Disappearance, Drinking, F/F, Fear of Death, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Graphic Description of Injuries, Jealousy, L-Corp (Supergirl TV 2015), L-Corp Gala, Lena in danger, Lost & Found, Lover fight, Motorcycles, Pain, Promises, Sad with a Happy Ending, Secret Mission, Secret lovers code, Serious Injuries, Stolen Kiss, Supergirl doesn't know, bed resting, codes, crash, deadly turn, eyes injuries, fight for life, girlfriend with a badge, helmet saves her, matching wristband, multiple trauma injuries, paramedic reports, we need to talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 08:04:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20005009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tesla_HW_Writer/pseuds/Tesla_HW_Writer
Summary: The two lovers are happy together in their secret relationship. She is Donovan for Alex. Alex is Lexie for her. Nothing could go wrong. Except when Lena has to show up at an L-Corp Gala with the most coveted bachelor of San Francisco, the incredibly genius Alexander Lloyd.Alex trusted Lena with her soul and life but sometimes, one word, one gesture from someone else can make everything goes wrong. For the first time in two months of love, Lena and Alex will go to bed upset at each other... Only one of them will start her day, almost normally... What will happen to the other one? Let's read...MATURE FOR GRAPHIC INJURIES DESCRIPTION!Prequel #4 of "May I?"Sequel #3 of "Why me?"





	Say It!

**Author's Note:**

> I warn you, this story can trigger some of you. I'm sorry in advance. I hope the tag would have been an enough to avoid any too violent surprise.
> 
> Enjoy and see you at the end for the kudos and comments. (For this one, I'll need a lot to feel reassured that you still love me. ^^)
> 
> With all my love,  
> Tesla x

Alex was at her first L-Corp gala since she asked Lena to be her girlfriend two months ago. Sadly, the older Danvers was here as the leader of the security team, not as Lena’s date. Lena asked for the best team to supervise the gala. She was afraid that anti-aliens’ group would show up and disturb the night. This gala was organised to celebrate the medical break-through made by L-Corp. Eve and her team, helped by Lena’s bright mind, succeeded to find a vaccine against the Argo’s fever. This fever was very problematic and could be fatal for a lot of alien species. After the announce, Lena received multiple threats from anti-aliens’ groups and supporters of her now-dead brother.

Alex was having a hard time focusing on her mission, she was terribly scared for her lover and had tried multiple times to make her change her mind. She had hoped that Lena would cancel the gala, but the younger woman refused. She had high expectation for this night. What Alex didn’t realise was that she hadn’t seen anything coming, yet.

When Lena arrived, the entire room had eyes for her. She was wearing one of those breath-taking dress that only she had the secret. Alex had the chance to see it before anyone and had only one dream, helping Lena to get rid of it. Sadly, Lena wasn’t alone tonight. She was coming down the stairs, holding Alexander Lloyd’s arm.

This man was the most desired bachelor of San Francisco and also a genius who could compete with Lena. He was kind, respectful, generous, intelligent and very interesting according to Lena. He would be the perfect husband. Alex hadn’t even met him yet, and she already hated him. So when she saw him interact with Lena, she had immediately seen red. She was trusting Lena with her life, but her beautiful girlfriend could be so blind and oblivious sometimes. Alexander Lloyd wasn’t here for the food or the beautiful celebration, he was here to get Lena’s attention and maybe more than just one dance.

What Alex thought it would be a hard night because she had to focus on Lena’s security without being close to her or without being able to have a moment with her turned into a torture session in which she was the primary victim. Alex tried to do abstraction of the loving eyes and gentleman gestures made by Lloyd. She was doing well until she got distracted by a group of rich men arguing on the last political affairs. She discreetly intervened, making sure that the situation didn’t go too far. When she returned her attention where Lena and Lloyd were talking they were nowhere to be seen.

“Vasquez. Did you see Miss Luthor?”

“No. She was over the silent auction, last time, I’ve seen her.” Answered Vasquez in her intercom looking at Alex from the other side of the room. “Need me to find her?”

“No. I’ll find her, stay focus on Miss Tessmacher and the auction.”

“Eve is in good hands with your sister.” Smiled Vasquez.

Alex rolled her eyes before searching for Lena. She passed near the silent auction and went toward the dining table. Her attention got attracted by a burst of laughter; the older Danvers could recognise it without doubts. She came closer and felt her heart pounding. Lena and Alexander were close to one another, bent over a small tablet. Lena seemed to be explaining something to the young man who was everything be focused on the experimentation.

“Here, if you add this component before, the micro explosion created by these two other components will help to link the three molecules and create…”

“You are even more beautiful when you speak science.”

Lena didn’t have time to react that Lloyd was already kissing her. Alex felt her heart dropped. She knew that it wasn’t Lena’s gesture, she knew that she could trust her girlfriend, but jealousy got under her skin, and she felt suddenly betrayed. She was so blinded by her feelings that she didn’t get to see Lena’s answer. She went back to her initial position and followed her mission orders.

Half an hour later, the gala was suddenly over. Alex was making sure that the guests were safe at the entrance while Vasquez was responsible for the security, inside. The young DEO agent got surprised when Lena Luthor, herself, came to see her.

“Agent Vasquez, can I ask you a favour?”

“If I can help.”

“Can you make sure that Mister Lloyd leaves the gala and does not wait for me outside. I would really like that he does not follow me.”

“Is there a problem with Mister Lloyd?”

“A little disagreement and I would really like to not be around him, anymore, tonight.”

“Oh, I understand. I’ll take care of that.”

Vasquez made sure that Lena wasn’t followed by Lloyd. When she returned to the rest of the team, she was surprised to not see Director Danvers. After all, Alex was the leader of this mission. Instead, Vasquez found Querl Dox, explaining the situation to the others. The director Danvers had been called for an emergency, the debriefing would be in the morning, and everyone was welcome to go home. Agent Vasquez knew something was off, but she didn’t last long and decided to follow the orders before something else happened.

On her way back home, Lena was exhausted, and a terrible migraine was torturing her between her two temps. She tried to call Alex a couple of time without success. She was probably stuck at work with a debriefing or something. She didn’t want to bother her, so she decided to drop a little message to let her girlfriend know she was thinking of her.

**Donovan: Thank you for tonight. You and your team had been incredible. I really missed you tonight. I can’t wait to hug you and kiss you. Maybe after work? I only have a meeting with your scientists’ team tomorrow, I can stay up late and wait for you.**

When she arrived in her private elevator, she still had no answer from Alex and was hoping that everything was going right for the other woman. So, imagine her surprise when she found Alex in the middle of her living room, sitting on the couch with her go-to bag. She didn’t seem happy to see Lena, and the younger Luthor was pretty sure that her girlfriend had cried at some point. Lena tried to come closer to hug Alex, but the older Danvers got up and went to stand in front of the bay window.

“Alex? What is happening?”

“It’s understandable after all. I mean, for a Luthor, yes, but for a Donovan, I don’t know. I know I bring danger and worries and secrets, a lot of secrets. I’m Supergirl’s sister, and your public image could be tainted by my dark and mysterious job. You were with James before it’s sure that this Alexander is better. And compare to me, Alex 2.0 is hotter, richer and smarter.”

“Alex, what are you talking about? Are you drunk?” Added Lena realising that her whisky bottle and glass were on the coffee table.

“Oh, yes, Alex Danvers always get drunk when she can’t cope with a situation. I had one drink! I needed to understand, and I can’t! I’m not one of your pawn, Lena. I know it wasn’t your attention, but I saw you, I saw how you react and don’t tell me that nothing happens because I saw you, I saw your smile when you came back in the room.”

Lena was lost, she was hoping to go home and rest in her girlfriend’s arms and forget this terrible migraine that was torturing her. She was hoping for a calm and relaxing moment with her beautiful Alex. Instead of that, she was standing in the middle of her living room, her eyes threatening to burst into tears because of the exhaustion and headache with her girlfriend accusing her of being responsible for the tension in the room. The younger Luthor had no strength to fight, not tonight. She wasn’t ready for an Alex Danvers’ storm. So calmly, she looked at her girlfriend and tried her best to control the situation.

“We are both tired and emotional. I don’t know what is happening in your mind right now, but you are not in a state to talk and even less to listen, so I’ll ask Mr Farmer to get you a taxi and tomorrow, we will talk. I’ll come to your office, before my meeting with your team, so we can talk about it, calmly and after a good night of sleep.”

“Tell me that nothing happens. Look at me in the eyes and say it and I would leave.”

“I swear Alexandra, out, now!” Added Lena on the verge of tears and nerves break.

Alex left without turning back. Lena wasn’t the kind of person to raise her voice, but tonight it was too much. She was exhausted and disappointed by the turn of the events. She abandoned her shoes in the entrance and threw her dress on the back of a chair. She went to her bedroom and dropped on her bed. She skipped her daily routine and tried to fall asleep while her tears were finally escaping her eyes, rolling down her cheeks in silence. She was hoping to forget the situation and negative feeling by joining Morpheus.

On the other side of town, after being driven by a taxi to her place, Alex crossed the street and went to the closest bar, she could find. Deep down, she didn’t go to the bar to get drunk. She just couldn’t go back to her place where Lena’s fragrance and memories were but in the end, she got drunk, hoping to understand or find the strength to move on. It was the first time since they started to date that Lena and Alex went to bed angry at each other.

When she woke up, the day after, she was in her bed fully clothed. On her nightstand, someone had let a glass of water and some pills with a little note. Alex recognised her little sister’s handwriting immediately. The older Danvers grunted with frustration.

**_I think we need to talk. K._ **

Alex got up, took a shower and after having put on some fresh clothes, she decided to send a text to her little sister. She had to thank her and apologised for her bad behaviour. She was supposed to be the model, and she had acted like a brat, once again.

**Alex: I’m so sorry, Kara. I bring you a cup of coffee from Noonan’s. I won’t do it again. I promise. Please have a nice day. Love you.**

**Kara: Ok for the coffee. I know you won’t talk about it, but I remind you that I’m here, if you need. Love you too.**

As usual, after a drunk night, Alex arrived late at the DEO. She made a stop to the commandment room where Supergirl was standing to give her the promised cup of coffee before almost running to the briefing room. When Director Danvers entered the room, her team got up and saluted her. She answered and invited them to sit down. The quicker they were finishing this debriefing, the quicker she could talk with Lena and apologised for her behaviour. She discreetly sent a short message to Lena before refocusing on the meeting.

Half an hour later, when she came out of the room, she had no text from Lena, and hers wasn’t even read. She reread the texts from the previous night. Lena, herself, said she was having a calm day. It confirmed what Alex was thinking: Lena was mad at her and was refusing to talk to her.

**Lexie: Hey, I know, I wasn’t fair, last night. I should have talked to you instead of attacking you. I have a video call with the White House,, but I really want to speak with you after as you suggested last night. I’m sorry, my love, I miss you.**

At 10.30 am, she was in her office, hoping that Lena would arrive soon, even if she hadn’t answered her last message. She organised her desk, made sure that the coffee machine was ready and started to sign some of her team mission’s reports. When fifteen minutes later, the young director had no news from Lena, she decided to pay a visit to her scientist team. When she arrived in the lab, they were all working on their projects as they were used to do every day.

“Director Danvers?” Asked one of the youngest scientists.

“Hello, Timothy. Any news from Miss Luthor? She had an appointment with you, today, right.”

“Miss Tessmacher called five minutes ago, Miss Luthor had to cancel, last minute.”

“Oh. I see. Do you need anything?” Asked Alex disappointed.

“We are good. We will give you our report as soon as possible.” Intervened the oldest one. “But if you want, you can join us. Your lab coat is still hanging here.”

“It’s nice of you, but I have work to do. Have a nice day.”

She smiled at the team and returned to her office. Lena wasn’t the kind of person to cancel a work appointment because of a personal affair. She took a chance and decided to call L-Corp. If Lena didn’t want to answer, Pi’drim might help her with this case.

“L-Corp, Miss Luthor’s office, Pi’drim Gr’a’ham, how may I help you?”

“Hey, Pi’drim, Director Danvers, I call about Miss Luthor’s appointment. She didn’t show up. Everything is fine.”

“She had a last-minute emergency meeting with the scientists of Sarlek in Rescue.”

When Alex heard this sentence, she almost dropped her phone, it couldn’t be happening. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and asked:

“In California?”

“Yes, ma’dam.”

She was sent back two weeks ago when she showed up at Lena’s penthouse after a long day of work. Lena was sitting on her couch, a large bind file on her lap. She seemed to try and memorise something that was written in it. Alex jumped on the sofa next to Lena, dropping a kiss on her cheek.

“What are you doing?”

“Working on my security code. Even if my brother is dead and my mother in prison, I still have enemies.”

“I have to get the Thorul project before going home?” Read Alex septical.

“Sentence I have to say to my driver on the phone if I’m taken in hostage.”

“For every dangerous situation, you have a protocol?”

“I have to. I need to be sure that my people got the message and act in consequences.”

“No, I can’t!” Alex said when Lena gave her the file.

“You are one of them now. I want to be sure that you got the message, if one day, I’m in trouble and reach for you, I want you to know what is happening. L-Corp board doesn’t know about it. If something happens to me, they will take advantage of the situation to take control of my company.”

Lena taught Alex every situation, they talked about it. Alex challenged Lena, showing some breaches that could be dangerous for her. At the end of the night, the book was closed on the coffee table, and they were about to call it a night when Alex, turned toward Lena, worried.

“There are two situations that aren’t listed in your book.”

“Which one?”

“If you are arrested by law enforcement. The board would adore taking power because the last Luthor had fallen into darkness.”

“Maggie had struck again? Too soon?” Added Lena suddenly worried.

“At least, I would know what it means.” Said Alex with her lovely smile. “I know that she is happy in Gotham, now and I have you.”

“Good. What is the second situation?”

“If we arrived too late and you have already disappeared?”

“Page twenty-five, fourth paragraph. Emergency meeting with the scientists of Sarlek in Rescue. S.O.S and Rescue, isn’t it enough?” Said Lena with pride.

Alex took the book and read.

“If the person had read the book, the answers are California to confirm the information. Missouri to announce a test.” Read Alex out loud. “Ok. I said nothing. It is a good idea. It’s important to know it.”

Alex was brought back to the present by Pi’drim’s voice. She confirmed the reception of the message and hung off the phone. She sat down on the floor of her office. Lena was missing. She never thought she would have faced this situation anytime soon. She took a deep breath and got up. She sent a message to Vasquez, announcing her as the DEO director by interim before leaving the base. On the way to L-Corp, she sent the information to Olivia Marsdin. The US president was closed to Lena Luthor and was also Alex’s direct boss. The older woman rapidly answered Alex. She asked her to make her possible to find Lena Luthor and to keep her update on the situation. In exchange, she would take care of Supergirl and Kara. Officially, Alex Danvers was, now, on a mission for the President of the United States and unreachable until further notice.

Ten minutes later, Alex was in front of Pi’drim desk. The young man was worried and almost jumped in her arms. She looked around and pushed him toward Lena’s office where they would be alone to talk.

“Tell me what happened.”

“She called David to tell him that she will come to work later, on her own. When she didn’t show up to take the prototype for your meeting, I called at her place, Mr Farmer said she had already left just before seven. I tried her phone, she didn’t answer, but it was activated.”

“Where?”

“At this gas station.” Said Pi’drim showing a map on his phone. “I can send you the coordinates.”

“Thank you. Can you also warn Mr Farmer that I’m on my way to her penthouse? I need to check her place and her private parking.

Pi’drim nodded. He sent a message to Mr Farmer while Alex was already on her way to Lena’s penthouse. As soon as, she entered the building, Mr Farmer jumped on his feet, offering his help. He knew that something wrong was happening. Pi’drim never called in the middle of the day to request Miss Luthor. Alex thanked him and went up. When she entered the penthouse, everything seemed to be at its place. The whisky bottle was back on the mini-bar, the kitchen counter was clean, and Lena’s office door was locked like usual when the younger Luthor wasn’t home. The DEO director checked the bathroom and the bedroom, which seemed both net and clear. She was about to leave when she found a note on the fridge. She recognised without trouble, Lena’s beautiful handwriting.

~~**_Call Sean for his recipe._ ** ~~

~~**_Warn Mr F. for Lexie’s flowers._ ** ~~

~~**_Check on lead walls._ ** ~~

**_Send Lexie the address._ **

Three out of for were crossed. As if Lena was in a hurry. After all, Alex never received a text about an address. She went back downstairs determined to question Mr Farmer about the story of these flowers. The old man was smiling like a proud father.

“I call Miss Luthor every morning when I take my shift. It’s our little tradition. We make sure that each other are starting the day, properly. This morning, she asked me to check on the delivery guy. She would probably be out for some errands, and the flowers needed to arrive on time for tonight. It was mandatory. I think she has a date with this mysterious Lexie that makes her smile like a teenager. She left thirty minutes later, toward the parking.” Added Mr Farmer showing the end of the corridor.

Alex followed Mr Farmer words and went down to the private parking. Everything was in place except for the Mustang that, Alex knew, was on the L-Corp parking. When she checked on the motorbikes, the Kawazaki ninja was missing. The older Danvers knew that Lena wouldn’t sell it without an excellent reason, it was her favourite motorbike, and no one was allowed to touch it but her. If Lena left, it would be probably with this one.

She left the building and call Sean, the old man confirmed that Lena called her, early in the morning to ask her about his famous fish dish recipe. She seemed happy and determined, as always. She promised to come seeing him the following weekend.

One thing was now sure to Alex. Lena wasn’t mad at her. She was trying to organise a lovely evening probably to talk and make up to each other after the terrible night they had. Alex felt suddenly responsible for everything and was determined to find her girlfriend before it was too late.

Back on her motorbike, she programmed her GPS with the coordinates given by Pi’drim. She was hoping to find the answers at this gas station. The GPS was leading her outside of town toward the South of the state. Alex was used to driving over there when she was younger and wanted to feel a little bit at home. When she was nostalgic of Midvale’s beaches and ocean, she was driving toward the South to empty her mind. Sadly, today, the trip wasn’t a happy one. She felt guilty and worried about her lover. If she hadn’t acted like a brat, she would have stayed the night, and they would have enjoyed a happy morning and a beautiful day.

At the gas station, she was welcomed by a young man named. He was wearing an old sweater of Harvard University but didn’t seem to be the kind of guy who could stay still on an Ivy League University bench. She smiled at him and showed him a picture of Lena on her phone.

“You are sure?”

“Yes, ma’am. She wasn’t wearing this kind of clothes, but I can’t forget powerful eyes like hers. She seemed lost in her thoughts. She asked about the weather and took a couple of chocolate bars. We don’t have a lot of customers at this time of the week outside of the usual truck drivers.”

“Do you know where she went?”

“I’m not even sure she knew herself. She took that way, toward the mountains road.”

“Thank you. Have a nice day, mister.”

The young man smiled and went to take care of the truck driver who was waiting at the cash machine. Alex decided to call Brainy. She knew that her friend would keep it low and wouldn’t ask any questions. She asked him to find any police or emergency case involving a Kawasaki ninja in the last 24 hours at least 50 miles around National City. She made sure that Brainy kept it secret, especially around Supergirl. She didn’t want to worry her sister if it was nothing. Lena could have just decided to be alone for a moment and turned off her phone to not be disturbed.

Once her requests and orders were given, she decided to follow the road instructions that she received at the gas station. She took the mountain road and drove for thirty minutes until she saw a small diner. It was installed just before a crossroad. The perfect place to have more customers when you are in the middle of nowhere.

The place wasn’t fancy at all and was stuck in the 70s. It reminded of Alex, this small pizzeria place where she used to go when she was a teenager. The waiter was nothing like Johnny from her adolescence, but he had welcomed her with a sweet smile and a kind voice. The old Rob’, it was his nickname, had trouble to walk and was old enough to be Alex’s grandfather. The young woman smiled, it was like coming home. She sat at the bar and asked him about Lena. She tried to explain the situation, feeling that the old man wasn’t trusting her. She showed him pictures of her and Lena, happy. The old man felt sorry when he realised he couldn’t help her.

“I’m sorry she didn’t stop here. At least not today.”

“You know her?”

“Knowing her would be presumptuous.” Said the old man putting a cup of coffee in front of Alex. “She comes sometimes. She sits over there for hours. She is drinking only black coffee. She is always very focused on her work, and then she smiles, packs up and disappears as she arrived. Always leaving a very nice tip.”

“Does she drive a car or a bike?”

“It depends. I can’t tell you more, I don’t even know her name. I just know she comes here to be alone.”

“You are sure she didn’t come today?”

“I arrived late today, maybe she came before. Usually, she comes late at night, but we never know. Do you have an hour frame or something? I’ll ask my daughter.”

Alex sipped her drink, waiting for the old man to come back. She looked at the place and tried to imagine Lena in the landscape. The old man was probably right, if Lena came here, it was to be alone and free from all the city and world pressure. Here, she could be herself and think properly.

When Old Rob’ came back. He was smiling. Alex looked at him with hope. She was praying inside to have a new piece of information on Lena’s day. Even if it was a dead-end, she needed to know if she was going in the right direction.

“I’m so sorry, I misguided you. My daughter said that she was there around 8:15. She didn’t stay long. She took a coffee and asked if the caves were opened today. She didn’t take the time to sit down a moment.”

“The caves?”

“Yes. The caves. A big corporation from Metropolis bought it a long time ago and made sure that they were safe to be visited. They turned it into an open museum about mining and history of the region. She seemed to know the place pretty well, according to my daughter.”

“How so?”

“She didn’t ask for a plan. It’s very complicated to reach them without getting lost.” Explained the old man. “I suppose you need a plan?”

“Yes, please. Are the cave opened today?”

“They reopened a week ago, after repairing. Yes.”

Alex listened carefully to the explanations. She followed the indication on the plan and asked a couple of questions to the old man to be sure to not miss anything before reaching for her wallet to pay her coffee.

“No, no. It’s on the house. Friends and family of our Fae Morgana is a friend of ours. My granddaughter called her like this.” Added the old man seeing Alex’s surprise. “She can’t be human because she is too nice, according to my five-years-old Delilah.”

“She is too nice for her own good. I agree.”

When the old man returned to his work, Alex left a fiver in the tip jar and returned to her mission. She was determined to go to the caves, but the weather was starting to be threatening. The older Danvers was afraid to stay stuck at the top of the mountains without any possibility to go back to the civilisation. She was about to give it a try when she received a message from Brainy.

Only three incidents involving a Kawazaki ninja were reported in the request area. A couple who got arrested drunk on the A44 at three in the morning. A young woman, a Jane Doe, near the small village of Grey River, she slipped in a hairpin curve and lost the control of her bike a little before 9:00 am. There was another young woman at the entrance of National city. She crossed the road when a motorbike ran over her. She is at the hospital, but she will survive.

Alex felt her heart pound. She sent a message to Brainy, asking him to send her the files about the Jane Doe accident. She felt it in her guts, she knew it was Lena even before she read the details of the emergency report. Brainy sent her, the files written by the paramedics who arrived first on-site and the police one.

* * *

**_Medic Peterson and ambulance AMCA-2096 responded with lights and sirens (131-30-delta-1*) to a call from a 27 years old young man on the road outside Grey River for a mid-20 years unconscious young woman. The witness of the scene related that the patient wasn’t answering the first aids questions and had difficulty to breathe. He relates her left leg seems to be severely burned and her right hand was severely swollen. The witness relates he put the patient in the recovery position and didn’t remove her helmet. He simply opened her visor and jacket to help her breath. The patient's medical history and medication list are unknown such as her identity._ **

**_On my arrival, I found a mid-20 years young woman lying on the asphalt. The patient was extremely warm to the touch. She was unconscious and unresponsive. Examination revealed her left lower extremity was severely burned by the fall and the discolouration and the swollen were significantly higher than usual. As said by the witness, the examination revealed an ungloved right hand significantly swollen and a left hand and arm burned by the fall._ **

**_Prior to moving the patient, she was transferred to 4 L per minute on EMS oxygen, it was noted that the patient had an erratic breathing rhythm. The patient had a ventricular demand pacer at a rate of approximately 72. Initial blood pressure 82/57. A stick-on temporal temperature strip read approximately 103,1°. The patient was moved from the road to a stretcher. IV access was obtained in the back of the right hand with a 20-gauge catheter. Serum lactate was obtained and read 3.3 mmol/L. Phlebotomy samples were drawn. The patient received approximately 500 ml of normal saline while en route. 10 lead EKG was captured, showing a tachycardic rhythm. The patient had to be reanimated once on the way. Medical control with Hospital was established via radio, advised ETA and status of the patient as priority one._ **

**_On arrival at the hospital, the patient was moved to the emergency OR and a verbal report, Jane Doe report and blood samples were all given to the nurse in charge at the OR._ **

**_(* 131-30-delta-1 = Traffic/Transportation Accident (crash) - Traumatic injuries (specific) - Unconscious/arrest.)_ **

* * *

Alex had to stop reading multiple times to not break down. She closed the file and open the next one that Brainy had sent to her. This time it was a list made by the Police officer who was called on-site to report the accident. She decided to skip the accident report that she already knew a bit and went to the evidence of the accidental crash. The victim was named _Jane Doe,_ just like in the paramedic report. She was between 25 and 30, according to the officer who wrote the report. She was around 5ft6 and had dark hair. She had a tattoo on the side of her wrist but unclear because of the injuries. She wasn’t wearing any jewels except a silver chain bracelet engraved _Lexie_ with what seems to be a code on this inside.

When Alex read the last information, her heart stopped for a second. The chain bracelet was a gift from Lena. It was two matching chain bracelets that reveal a message if they are reunited. Lena was wearing the one with written _Lexie,_ and the other one was worn by Alex on which you could read _Donovan_. She had no doubt now, Lena had been in an accident, and she was somewhere alone in a public hospital room. She had to find her and quick, but first of all, she needed to see where everything had happened.

It took her another twenty minutes to reach the village of Grey River. It was a small mountain village which seemed peaceful and without any bad vibes. The perfect place to hide when you need to be left alone and not be seen as a Luthor. Alex parked in front of the first building and entered what it looked like a small fruit and vegetable store. She smiled at the other customers and went direct for the cashier.

“How may I help you?”

“Hi, Agent Danvers, FBI.” Said Alex showing her badge.

“Wow, the FBI. What can I do for the government?”

“We are looking for a woman. She apparently had an accident near your village. Do you have any information?”

“You mean the Jane Doe who taste the dirt in the death curve? Poor kid, this road is a cutthroat. The news arrives fast here. Parker Neal was the one who found her when he went back from the city. He is the mayor of our village.” Added the cashier with an apologetic smile.

“Do you know where the accident was? Where they sent her?”

“No. but with the road work near National City, they probably sent her to San Diego hospital. For the accident, you just have to leave the village by the other end of the road. Direction San Diego and you’ll have the cutthroat curve. It will be the second curve you’ll take. Be careful.”

Alex thanked him and decided to call the hospital in San Diego to check. They refused to give her any information and invited her to come to the hospital with the right papers if she wanted this kind of information. The young woman took the road and with the instructions, she received, she found where Lena crashed with her motorbike.

The asphalt was marked by the fall. Alex could see stains that look like oil spills and blood. Alex kneeled on the ground. Looking around, trying to understand what happened. She never saw Lena drove her motorbike, but if she was driving her bike like she was working, she was probably an excellent driver. She wasn’t accepting the theory of an accident. After all, she was a Luthor. Someone could have following her and provoked the incident. Sadly, they were no marks or evidence to support this complot theory.

Even if her investigator side was lost in its own reflexion, Alex’s heart needed to see Lena as soon as possible, now. Nothing and no one would stop her. She would find Lena and make everything in her power to save and protect her.

It was a ten-minutes’ drive to San Diego Hospital. Alex made it in eight. She parked her bike near the entrance and ran to the emergency desk. She didn’t care about the world around, all she needed was to know where her girlfriend was and if she had to use her badge, she would.

“Hi, I’m here for the Jane Doe who went after a motorbike accident.”

“Do you know her?”

“She is my girlfriend. You can take my chain bracelet. It is matching hers. If you reunite them, it will complete the code.”

“I’m sorry, I can’t give you information.”

“Then tell me where I can find the lead officer for this case.”

“I can’t give you this information, either.”

“Fine. I didn’t want this, but I have to. Special Agent Danvers, FBI. Can I see your Jane Doe, now!” Alex ordered with angriness in her voice.

The nurse behind the desk jumped and called the lead officer in a second. Not two minutes after, a young man wearing a deputy uniform went to the reception. Alex smiled at him professionally before introducing herself again.

“Who is she to interest the FBI? We tried, but her file was protected by a high level of access, and the only thing we know is that her name is Alexandra or at least Lexie.”

“Do we have somewhere private where we can talk?”

“That way.” Said the man leading Alex toward an on-call room.

The young man that introduced himself as Deputy Marty McClanahan offered a chair to Alex before sitting on the side of the bed in front of her. They talked about the accident and Alex was listening carefully. According to the deputy, the road was covered with sand because of an incident the day before. Lena probably had slipped on it and crashed without any chance to control it.

“Now, who is she?”

“The chain bracelet? Do you have it?”

“Yes. Here.” Said McClanahan pulling an evidence bag out of his inside pocket. “I keep it with me in case, someone knows her.”

Alex took off her own chain bracelet and gave it to the young deputy who looked at her without understanding. She sadly smiled at him and reunited the two chain bracelets. They were interlacing with an intricate pattern. It was a joke coming from Lena. “We are so complicated sometimes that we couldn’t have something simple to represent us,” were her words.

“Who is she? She had nothing on her, neither an ID or a wallet. Only a few bills in her inside pocket.”

“Did you find a shamrock necklace?”

“Like, an Irish clover?”

“Yes. It’s small and made of gold.” Said Alex worried.

“I’m sorry, I don’t remember anything like this. Now, who is she? Do I get the chance to have a name.”

“Donovan is all I can tell you. I can’t trust anyone with her. All you have to know is that if anything happens to her under your watch if someone discovered she is here, terrible things will happen. Not to you but to the world. I’m not threating or pressuring you but…”

“Very Important Person, protected by the government, with a girlfriend working for the FBI, get it.”

“You got it. Can I see her, now?”

“I will lead you to her and make sure that a doctor comes to talk with you. If you need anything.”

“Thank you, deputy McClanahan. You did a great job until now.”

“I won’t stop until I’m sure everything is ok for her. We don’t have a lot of things happening in Grey River. I’m happy to help the FBI.”

Alex followed the man silently toward a private room. She hesitated before entering the room. She almost broke down at the view. Lena was lying on the bed. Her body seemed so frail and small in the middle of the bed. Her right hand was in a cast, and her left arm was in a sling. She couldn’t see her legs, but she knew that according to the report, she was probably covered by bandages.

“I’m doctor Simmons. You are the FBI agent?”

“Yes, Special Agent Danvers. How is she doing?”

“Not too bad for her situation. She had a terrible accident, and without all the technology in her outfit, I’m afraid we wouldn’t be talking about her surviving.”

“She will survive then. She can make it?”

“Her situation had improved since this morning already. She had multiple trauma, and her heart stopped twice on the way and in the OR, but for two hours now, her heart rate and breathing are back to normal. She seems to be a tough woman.”

“She is. How severe are her injuries?”

“Her head injury and her leg are my primary concerns. She has a concussion with severe bleeding. We succeed to stop the bleeding, but her brain needs to rest and the swollen to reduce. Her leg has a stage three burn. The paramedic covered and protect the zone but I’m still worried for the moment. Her left side suffered multiple burns. Her arm and hand weren’t nice at first, but it appears to be only a stage one burn. It will rapidly heal. The broken shoulder will probably be the most painful injury on her upper body.”

“Do you think about complication for her. Maybe further operations or walking disagreement.”

“For the moment, we are keeping her in an induced coma to help her brain to rest and the swollen to reduce, so we don’t know how she will react to the pain or what consequence she will face. She will probably have trouble to walk but especially because of her dislocated knee. Her leg got stuck under the bike. She will need a lot of courage and support to face her situation.”

“So, she is a true survivor? Wow.” Said Alex needing to sit down.

“Miss Danvers, I don’t know who she is for you, but I can tell you, she was terribly lucky, and she can thank the person who made her outfit and helmet. We haven’t seen anything like this before, it truly had protected her from the worst.”

“She probably did it, herself. She is a real genius.”

The doctor continued to discuss with Alex until he got called for another patient. The younger woman looked at her girlfriend, feeling suddenly powerless. She found her and yet, she couldn’t do anything to save or protect her. What Lena would do if she were at her place. In a second, Alex knew what she had to do.

She left the room and called Eve and Pi’drim. The two assistants and friends of Lena were relieved to know that Alex found their boss, but they were worried and were ready to drop everything to come and support her. The older woman asked the two L-Corp employees to make sure that the company survives the situation. Lena would be devasted if she woke up and her company is ruled by the wrongs people. She promised to send them support as soon as she could.

After this call, she took a deep breath and called Sam Arias. They used to be friends, but when Sam and Ruby left for Metropolis, they lost contact. When she heard Sam’s voice, she almost broke down again. The older Danvers explained the situation and Sam said she would be ready to jump in the next plane for National City. She would take care of L-Corp business if Alex promised to keep her updated on Lena’s state. Alex made sure to warn Mister Farmer that Sam and Ruby Arias would be living in Lena’s penthouse until it was said otherwise.

When she came back into Lena’s room, she realised what she could have lost, and no one would have understood her pain and grief. She was determined when Lena will be back into this world. When the young woman would be ready to face the world, they wouldn’t hide their love. Alex was proud to love a woman as brilliant and fabulous as Lena Luthor, and she would never be ashamed to be seen at her arm.

Alex was holding Lena’s hand. She was trying to not put pressure on her injured fingers or on the cast, but she needed to feel her skin against hers as a reassurance of Lena being still alive. The older Danvers couldn’t let her eyes leave Lena’s chest. She was afraid that if she turned her eyes away, the woman’s heart would stop.

“You can talk to her. Some people, when they wake up, tend to say they heard the sounds and talks that were happening around them. It helped them to come back and heal.”

“You think?”

“It doesn’t hurt to try.” Said the nurse while checking on Lena’s constants.

The older Danvers took her time, thinking about a meaningful moment to tell. She felt the chain bracelets burning in her inside pocket and decided to tell that story as if they never had a fight the night before. The nurse smiled and left the two women together.

“You were so sweet and excited that night.”

It was a week earlier, Alex had a long day at the DEO, and she was dreaming of one thing, going home and sleep for two days straight. She was about to unlock her apartment door when this one opened itself, letting a beautiful and smiling woman welcome Alex. Lena was supposed to be in Providence for the week, but she came back earlier to surprise her gorgeous girlfriend. Alex didn’t think twice and kissed Lena while kicking the door closed with her foot.

“What are you doing here? I thought you were only coming back in two days.”

“I was bored, and the convention turned into a Luthor technology bashing until they realised I was here. Then they treated me like a goddess and honestly I wasn’t fond of all this terrible hypocrisy. I preferred to come back earlier and enjoy a nice night with my girlfriend. Plus you gave me a double of your keys, so… Surprise.”

“I love the idea. I ordered takeaways on the way. You are still fine with Italian food?”

“From the little restaurant on Crescent Street.” Asked Lena with happiness in her eyes.

“Of course. Who do you think I am?”

Alex was enjoying the night with her girlfriend, but she could feel that Lena was hiding something. Nothing wrong or which was bothering her but something that was keeping her in a state of daydreaming. After a pleasant five minutes of investigation – read this as questioning and neck kissing – Lena finally gave up and reveal her secret.

“I know you said no crazy gift like buying a company or the entire stock of a flower shop, but when I saw it, I couldn’t help it. This is for us.”

Alex looked at Lena with surprised when she pulled out a small rectangular box from her handbag. When she opened it, there were two chain bracelets engraved with their nicknames to each other. Lena took it and put it in Alex’s hands.

“If you reunite them, you’ll be able to read the message you told me at the game night after our second date.”

The older Danvers took the two chain bracelets and followed Lena instruction. She was amazed to see the mechanism. The younger woman would reveal later that night that it took her and the jewel a day to realise it.

“3-21-12-21-8 17-1-4-3-21? What did you invent me this time.” Said Alex with love and pride in her voice.

“I invented nothing. I just used a new form of double-entry code. You love using that code in your notebooks. I just had the numbers in the logic.”

“A double-double-entry code. Why make it easy when you can do it difficult.”

“We are so complicated sometimes that we couldn’t have something simple to represent us.”

“I don’t recognise the entrance of your code. It doesn’t fit the one I usually use.”

“Because you are using yours and Kara’s initial… I used ours.”

Lena took a notebook from her handbag and started to write down the key of the code. Alex was looking at her with admiration. The younger woman smiled, happy of the result before giving it to her girlfriend.

**_L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y Z A B C D E F G H I J K_ **

**_A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y Z_ **

****

**_12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 20 21 22 23 24 25 26 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 11_ **

**_1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 20 21 22 23 24 25 26_ **

“Wow. Ok. Let see. 3 equal C that’s equal to N.”

Alex worked on the code until 3-21-12-21-8 17-1-4-3-21 became N-E-V-E-R A-L-O-N-E. The older woman felt her heart pounding when she was reading “ _Never Alone”_ on the two chain bracelet.

“I have the one with your name on it. Before you, I was alone. Now…”

“I’m your “never” to your “alone”? I was doing a bad joke and you… Oh my, what did I do to deserve the cutest girlfriend ever?” Asked Alex suddenly overwhelmed.

Today, the memory was bittersweet on Alex’s tongue. She was trying to tell the story with the right feeling at the right moment, but the souvenir seemed suddenly so far and blurry. She was crying, realising that it could be over in a second. And out of nowhere, she started to pray. She prayed Earth gods and Rao, asking for a miracle.

“Miss, you should go home and sleep. The doctors wouldn't wake up her until tomorrow afternoon if her scans came back good.” Intervened the night nurse.

“I won’t leave her.”

“I know but I’m pretty sure that she wouldn’t see you die of exhaustion.”

“I won’t leave her.”

“Let’s have a coffee and a muffin, at least.”

“I won’t leave her.”

The old woman rapidly understood that she was facing a stubborn and determined woman who didn’t know how to cope with the situation. She made sure that her patient was still on the right path to heal before taking some times to take care of Alex. The nurse was used to that look and that tension. She went and sat next to the young visitor.

“What if I asked some resident or intern to bring you a cover and a pillow. Would you try to rest?” Alex nodded. “Good. Does she have any family that we can warn or there is only you for the moment?”

“Only me.” Whispered Alex as if she was afraid to awaken Lena.

“Good. Do you know her for a long time?”

“Almost four years. She was my sister’s best friend at first.”

“But you love her, now.”

“I think I do.”

“Do you want me to call your sister? She would maybe appreciate knowing the situation?”

“Not for the moment. I can’t deal with my sister worries and emotions. Plus she doesn’t know for us.”

The nurse was happy to hear the young woman voice. She had succeeded to reconnect with her and could now leave the room reassured that the two _roommates_ of room 106 were safe for the night. When the intern sent by the nurse entered the room with the cover and the pillow, Alex was fast asleep, her head resting on Lena’s bed near the younger woman shoulder. The young intern put the pillow on the small table and covered the woman shoulder with softness.

It took two days and three doctors to reassure Alex Danvers on her girlfriend’s state. She was ready to call Eve to find a way to secretly transfer Lena to the DEO without Supergirl knowing. Thankfully, Lena was getting better and better, and everyone was making sure that the young FBI agent was aware of it. Sam came to visit twice, bringing with her food and coffee and the last news from National City. Kara had bought the lies about Lena being in a business trip in Europe and Alex being in secret mission for the president.

“I’ll have to send President Marsdin a pretty awesome gift.”

“Bring her back her favourite genius, and she will be happy for sure.” Said Sam smiling. “For your sister, you’ll have to find her an outstanding story.”

“When Lena will be back on her feet, I’ll tell her everything. About the accident, about my love story with Lena. You know Kara was there at the beginning, but I was so afraid. I was afraid that my story with Lena wouldn’t work because I’m not a genius or rich, so I lie to her and say I met someone.”

“The Donovan of your bracelet. You know I was Lena’s roommate at the university. She can’t hide anything to me, just like I can’t hide anything to her. I had the details of every ‘Alex’ moments or should I say, Lexie?”

“She told you?”

“Alex, you are a competent and intelligent woman, but you can be really oblivious, sometimes. Lena loves you. She can’t stop talking about you. She admires and adores you since the day, you’ve met at the L-Corp name ceremony.”

Alex was about to answer when she felt a move under her fingers. She got up, fixing Lena’s face with tenderness. She caressed her cheek softly, whispering words in her ears. She looked at Sam with hope and pride in her eyes.

“I’m here, Lee. Sam is here too. Please open your eyes.”

“Alex, I’ll get a doctor.” Whispered Sam before leaving the room.

“Come on, Lena! Don’t give up now.”

The older Danvers was holding Lena’s hand, trying to not hurt her but showing her that she was here. Sam came back with the doctor who incited Alex to continue to talk to Lena. The younger Luthor seemed to be responsive but couldn’t open her eyes.

“Sam. The light! She doesn’t like the light when she woke up in the morning. Turn it off.”

“True that. The sun, only the sun, Arias.” Tried to imitate Sam with a shy smile.

Sam went to turn off the light and sat on the other side of the bed, keeping an eye on the machines. She wasn’t a scientist, but she knew that the signals were showing the positive signs of an awakening. A few minutes later, Lena was finally trying to open her eyes, but she closed them immediately, grunting with pain.

“What is happening?”

“I don’t know, Miss Danvers. She seems to react but…”

Alex realised that Lena’s index finger was moving in her hand. She looked at Lena and then realised that she was trying to communicate.

“Doc, your notepad, quick. Write.” Said Alex when she saw the doctor with his notepad ready. “long, short, short, short. Short, long, short, short. Short, short. Long, short. Long, short, short.”

“What is she saying? What does that mean?”

“She is using Morse. Her throat is probably to dry. I used to do that with Kara after my first coma. You remember the story.” Added Alex to Lena’s attention. “Remember, one for yes, two for no. Perfect.”

“I’m sorry, miss Danvers but I don’t speak or read Morse.” Intervened the doctor showing her the notepad.

“Ok. So, B.L.I.N.D. Wait! What? You need to check her eyes, she just spelt out, blind.” Freaked out Alex, begging the doctor.

The doctor did check Lena’s eyes, and the situation wasn’t as good as he was hoping to. The young woman had injured her retina on her left eye, which started to detach itself. It wasn’t common when it comes to a violent blow head trauma, but it could happen.

“She already had a problem similar when we were in our second year.” Intervened Sam with worry in her voice. “She got beat down by a group of bullies.”

“Her eyes are probably sensible, now. Her head meeting the ground with a high speed probably provoked it.”

“What can we do. She is in pain.” Said Alex looking at Lena, powerless.

“There are two solutions. Do you understand what is happening, miss?”

“Lee, Sweetie, do you understand. She does.” Added Alex when Lena moved her finger, once.

“We can protect your eyes for at least three days. If it returns to normal, you’ll have to rest, but your eyes will be back as they use to be or at least, reading glasses could compensate the minors consequences. If it is still detaching or partially detached, we will have to realise surgery. The other solution is to do the surgery immediately.”

“Babe, calm down. You’re the one making the final choice. I’m only your voice until you get yours back.” Whispered Alex, kissing Lena on her forehead. “She doesn’t want the surgery.”

“So let’s hope resting will be enough.”

When the doctor checked the other vitals, everything seemed to be right for the situation. He authorised Alex to give ice chip but only under supervision. Sam, who stayed silent almost the entire interaction followed the doctor determined to have more information on her best friend before returning to National City for the night. She discreetly let Alex know that she was also keeping Olivia Marsdin updated as promised.

While they were alone, Alex tried to talk with Lena, but she rapidly realised that the younger woman was focused on something else.

“Sam?” Asked Alex with surprise when she translated Lena’s code. “She is with your doctor outside. You want me to get her?”

Lena moved her head very slowly to deny the request. She needed to have Alex closer to her. She did her best to be understood. She even tried to talk, but her throat was like sandpaper, and it was too painful to force on it. Alex finally got the message when Lena weakly pulled her sleeve and went to lie down next to her girlfriend.

“Are you in pain?”

“Yes.” Whispered Lena softly.

“Do you want me to leave? Then I’m staying.” Added Alex when Lena denied the question. “I won’t leave you ever again.”

It’s how Sam and the nurse found Alex and Lena a few minutes later. The young Luthor was terrified to not see or be able to communicate with the persons who entered the room, but rapidly, the nurse talked to her and reassured her. She explained to her, every move, every gesture, every reason why of her work. The nurse was putting a tight bandage over Lena’s eyes, she made sure that it was thick enough to cut any form of light. Lena did her best to help her, but the pain was more and more unbearable. They did it as quick and quiet as possible to not awake the courageous but exhausted agent who was sleeping on the bed next to Lena. The younger Luthor even succeeded to offer a small smile to the nurse before she left the room. Sam had to leave too, Ruby was with Nia and Brainy, and she had school the day after. It was time for the older Arias to start her third day in 24h, after being CFO and best friend, it was her time to be a mother. Lena fell asleep a few minutes after Sam’s departure.

It took three more days for Alex to see the beautiful green of Lena’s eyes for a few minutes. The younger Luthor has avoided surgery, but the light was still excruciating for her. She also had found back her voice even if it was still a bit raspy. She almost succeeds to reassure Alex by telling her the accident. The older Danvers was happy to see her girlfriend fully awake, but she was still worried about everything and anything. Being awake meant for Lena that the pain was now controlling her body. She was trying to be discreet, but Alex wasn’t blind, she could see Lena’s sneakily pushing on the red button to deliver morphine in her veins.

“I want to leave, Alex.”

“You have to be patient. One more day and you and I, we are going to Midvale. Sam rented you a nice house on the beach. Eve took care of your physio appointment, and Pi’drim made sure that your favourite books and tea were delivered to the house. If we need help, I’m sure my mother will love to help us.”

“What about your work?”

“I’m the director, I’ve accepted my leave of absence. Vasquez is taking care of the fort, and president Marsdin had agreed. She wanted to come, but she had to stay in Washington for an emergency.”

“Even Olivia knows?”

“She only knows because I had to cancel a meeting with her and she is my boss, after all.” Laughed Alex. “She also reminded me that you were one of her true friends, and she threatened me to track me down if I didn’t keep her updated.”

“That’s sound like ‘Livia.”

“Brainy, Nia and Supergirl don’t know. For them, you are in Europe. I’m sorry, I couldn’t face their reaction and their behaviour. I didn’t want to tell them about us. I wasn’t ready. You know how my sister can be when she is overwhelmed.”

“Too much…” Smiled Lena. “You managed the situation like a professional. No one told you, you should be a military organisation leader.”

“And here, you are… I missed you, Donovan.”

“Missed you too, Lexie.”

The road won’t be easy for the two lovers, but they were sure of one thing, they could face and survive any mountain, any storm, any fire if they were together hand in hand at the sunset. That night, Alex made a promise to Lena, no matter what or why she would never ever go to bed angry at her, ever again. She would take the entire night if needed, but she would always end her day as it started happy and peaceful in her lover’s arms. Life was too short to lose one second of her hug.

_Love can move mountains, Lena’s ones will be way harder than they thought but together, nothing was impossible._

TESLA H.W – July 2019

**Author's Note:**

> Did you survive? Are you ok?
> 
> If you want to blame someone, blame it on Quill Luthor III (my quill), he is used to it.
> 
> I hope you didn't hate me too much.
> 
> With all my love,
> 
> Tesla x


End file.
